


Silver lining

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, I don't normally tag it but just in case, Pre-Relationship, as in the brink of it, mention of Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “Artic Monkeys. Are you mine” Asked by swanqueen-in-gotham via tumblr.-------“Kiss me”She was so close, too close, Emma suddenly realized, far too close, her mind provided just as Regina caressed her right cheek with one finger, the feeling of the carefully painted nail on her flesh enough for Emma’s eyelids to drop.“Don’t you want to do it first?”





	Silver lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sphix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/gifts).



_I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end_

_Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes_

Emma’s mind reeled as she slammed the shot glass on the table. The sound of the glass against the wooden surface felt abnormally loud on her ears and she winced while she turned to look at her partner in crime. A smile crossed her face as soon that idea materialized inside of her and for a moment she stared at Regina just about the former queen finished her own shot with a more graceful composure that Emma knew she had.

They had already been drinking for a while; Aesop’s lights were already dimmed to the maximum to please the small crowd that still refused to go to their homes and as Emma’s right hand grasped the edge of the bar’s counter, she realized that the full bottle of whiskey they had ordered some time ago laid completely empty between the two of them.

Despite that, Regina looked completely unfazed as she turned to look at her; back as straight as it was humanly possible and one leg crossed over the other, her skirt slightly riled up due to that. The savior swallowed as she felt her mind swoon again and for a moment she felt about to fall- she had her feet firmly planted on the floor even if she felt them just as steady as gelatin- from the stool she herself was seated at. Regina arched a brow at the empty bottle and sighed, turning towards Emma who merely blinked, staring at the rosy cheeks the brunette sported and the slightly smeared lipstick that had left the lips of the former queen not blood-hued but faded scarlet.

_Hot_

Indeed, that was what Emma felt but the thought didn’t leave her mind as she drank on Regina’s appearance just as eagerly as she had been drinking the whiskey until several seconds before. The aftertaste of the liquor was still on her tongue and she clicked it, the music of the bar sounding terribly loud as she kept looking at the brunette’s cleavage; pronounced thanks to the black blouse the former queen had appeared wearing the moment Emma had asked her to have a night out.

“Just alcohol.” The blonde had muttered over her phone and she only had had a second before Regina had appeared in front of her with purple swirling out of her fingers and a resolute expression on her eyes. Of what, Emma hadn’t truly wanted to ask. Not at the moment since now the idea of just keeping Regina as close as they were, closer than they had been in what felt like forever, was enough to make the feeling of drunkenness grow.

Which, talking about it, seemed to be close to became a problem since Regina nodded to Aesop before turning back at her, the man refilling their glasses while mouthing “No more after this one.” That alone was ridiculous, Emma thought, her mind still swimming between the music, the loud-sounding voices of the other patrons and Regina’s scent that suddenly seemed to be too much for her senses as she felt herself unable to breath anything more but it. She, however, let Aesop go while tossing up her head in an attempt she hoped was close enough to a nod. Regina’s left hand grabbed one of the shots, pushing it to her before going back to grab the second, her fingers circling the glass before she rose it, her neck arching as she swallowed down in one big gulp while Emma stared at her, completely awed.

“You don’t want more?” The former queen asked with something close to a smirk dancing on her eyes. Emma would never say that sober but she liked the woman that she got to see when anyone was near, the woman that was a strange mix of the mayor she had once despised, the queen she had once feel entranced by and the Regina that laid beneath all the others. Gaping for a moment, she nodded before she grabbed the shot, chocking it down as if was water and not even bothering to wince as it hit the back of her throat in where it sloshed before she swallowed it one gulp.

“Good girl.” The brunette purred and Emma felt her brain stop for a moment as she licked her lips, catching some of the whiskey droplets that had escaped the glass.

All of this had been a very bad idea. She knew that, she knew that she shouldn’t have asked to Regina to go out with her, not after her fight with Killian, not after she had left with no ring on her finger and not a clue of what to do. She, however, felt trapped, unable to do or move, unwilling and tired. The woman that had once entered Storybrooke could have fled the town with only a bunch of things poorly assembled into an even more battered bag but that woman was, as almost everything about her, forgotten and so she had stared at her phone until her sight had blurred enough for her to not think twice as she had hit Regina’s number. The brunette had certainly provided but now that she stared at the woman, at the beautiful woman, she only could think on kissing her.

Which she shouldn’t. Right? She was a friend, she didn’t...

But then she had seen Regina’s glances, her longing stares and now that the bottle was definetely empty and the alcohol high all of what  she could think about was how close they had once stood, how many times she could have kissed her instead of Hook. Hook who had trapped her into a marriage she had realized very early on it that wasn’t what she wanted and neither was her for Killian. Not if she kept being…. Her.

And for that she kept staring as Regina merely kept looking back at her, eyes shining, winking or trying to under the lights as the music only grew and Emma’s world narrowed until she was only able to look at Regina one simple request on her tongue.

_“Kiss me”_

She was so close, too close, Emma suddenly realized, far too close, her mind provided just as Regina caressed her right cheek with one finger, the feeling of the carefully painted nail on her flesh enough for Emma’s eyelids to drop.

“Don’t you want to do it first?”

_And I can't help myself_

_All I wanna hear her say is are you mine?_


End file.
